


Me and Your Mama

by veggieburger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggieburger/pseuds/veggieburger
Summary: “Once upon a time…” Hades began.“Wait!” Macaria interjected. “Can I pick the bedtime story?”“Alright, Pomegranate, you can pick the story.”“Hmm…” Macaria studied the dark ceiling above, considering her options. “I know, Dad! What about the story of how you and Mama met?”Hades coughed. “S-sorry, sweetheart, what?”Persades family fluff.(Title from the Childish Gambino song, "Me and Your Mama.")





	Me and Your Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I've written a couple of fluffy fanfics about Persephone and Hades, so here's another one. I'm thinking about starting a series of Persades family fanfics- let me know if you'd be interested in reading more of these!

“Alright, sleepy heads, time for bed!”

Hades jolted up. His eyelids were drooped down and his head was slumped back against the plush couch cushion; just a second ago, he had been right on the verge of sleep. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about _The Little Mermaid_ that knocked him out within minutes. Persephone liked watching it (something about a controlling parent trying to forbid a young girl from marrying the person she loved seemed to resonate with her), but it wasn’t Hades’s preference. Maybe if it were more focused on the Underworld, he could get on board. _The Little Gorgon_ \-- now _that_ would be interesting.

On the other hand, Macaria, who sat comfortably snuggled underneath her father’s arm, was fully engaged.

“Five more minutes, Mama!” the young goddess protested.

Persephone stood up and pursed her lips sternly at her daughter. “Macaria,” she warned, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s already twenty minutes past your bedtime.”

Macaria pouted. “Pleeeeeease? Ariel still has to kiss Prince Eric!”

Persephone raised an eyebrow. Macaria, realizing she could not win against her mother tonight, turned to her father instead, giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could.

“Pleeeeeease, Dad?”

Hades couldn’t say no to puppy-dog eyes. He ruffled his daughter’s hair and turned to Persephone. “I think we can let Macaria find out if Ariel gets her happily-ever-after, don’t you, Kore?”

Persephone shot her husband a look, as if to say, _That girl has you wrapped around her little finger._

Admittedly, Hades thought, she wasn’t wrong.

Persephone conceded. “Alright, but just for tonight. Goodnight, Pomegranate. I love you,” she said, kissing her daughter on the nose and wrapping her arms around her. She gave Hades a quick kiss. “You two have fun.”

“Love you, sweetness.”

“Love you, too,” Persephone smiled.

As she turned on her heel to leave, Persephone took one last look at the father and daughter duo: Hades, still in a work shirt (though it was now rumpled, with one button undone), and Macaria, in her pink nightgown, curled up against her father’s side. As Hades looked down at his daughter and hugged her even tighter to him, a goofy grin plastered itself to his face. Persephone shook her head, smiling to herself.

_Wrapped around her little finger._

***

Within minutes, Macaria had fallen asleep. As Ursula the Sea Witch attacked Prince Eric’s ship, Macaria’s mouth hung wide open and the little goddess snored softly against Hades’s chest. She hadn’t gotten to watch the happily-ever-after she been so ecstatic to see. Hades hoisted her into his arms and lifted her off of the couch.

Macaria had inherited her mother’s size and was much smaller than most goddesses her age. Her best friend, Hedone, was nearly twice her size. Despite being almost six years old, Macaria still felt like a fragile doll in Hades’s arms. As he carefully carried her into her bedroom, he felt like he was holding her for the first time again. He was brought back to the time when she slept soundly in the hospital, her entire body only a little bigger than both his hands.

He had wondered then how he could ever care for something so small and breakable. He still wondered it now.

Ducking under an old mobile that still hung from the ceiling, and dodging the toys scattered on the floor, Hades placed his daughter into her bed and tucked the plush pink blanket around her. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Macaria,” he whispered.

Hades turned and walked towards the door. His fingers curled around the doorknob and nearly pulled the door open, when--

“Wait, Dad, where are you going?”

Hades pivoted back around. “I’m going to bed, sweetheart. It’s time for all of us to go to bed.”

Macaria sat straight up, grabbing a stuffed dog from her bed and hugging it against her chest. The dog was nearly bigger than her.

“But I’m not tired anymore!” Macaria exclaimed.

Hades walked back to the side of her bed. “Yes, you are; you just don’t know it. How about you lie down and count sheep?”

“Counting sheep is boring. Will you tell me a bedtime story?” Macaria pleaded.

“Okay, if you lie down, I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

Macaria snuggled back underneath her covers.

“Once upon a time…” Hades began.

“Wait!” Macaria interjected, puppy-dog eyes on full display. “Can I pick the bedtime story?”

Hades paused, feigning consideration. As if he could say no to Macaria’s puppy-dog eyes. “Alright, Pomegranate, you can pick the story.”

“Hmm…” Macaria studied the dark ceiling above, considering her options. “I know, Dad! What about the story of how you and Mama met?”

Hades coughed. “S-sorry, sweetheart, what?”

“Ariel and Prince Eric met when she saved him from the shipwreck. And then they met again on the beach when she got her legs. Did you meet Mama like that?”

Hades raked a hand through his hair. “Not quite. Maybe we should save this story for another night. When you’re older.”

“Please, can you tell me now, Dad? I wanna know how you and Mama got your happily-ever-after!”

Hades sighed. “Okay…”

“Yay! Thanks, Dad!” Macaria sat up once again and Hades sat beside her, taking up most of her twin bed. She climbed onto her father’s lap and nestled against the bottom of his chin.

“So, it started when your mama and I were at the same party. We had never met each other before.”

Macaria nodded excitedly.

“And I was talking with your Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in all of the realms.”

Macaria gasped. “Was it Mama?!”

“That’s right, sweetheart-- it was your mama. I saw her, but then… well, your Uncle Eros kind of...  took her away for a little bit. They had a lot of fun together, and then, she ended up, uh… falling asleep in my car.”

Macaria cocked her head to one side. She turned towards her father. “But how’d she get in your car?”

“Uncle Eros and Aunt Aphrodite put her there.”

“But why’d they put her there?”

Hades sighed. _Gods, she asked a lot of questions._

“They… they thought it would be funny if they put her there. But it wasn’t funny. It wasn’t nice of them at all to put her there.”

“Uncle Eros… isn’t nice? Oh no-- if Hedone’s dad isn’t nice, does that mean she isn’t nice either?” Macaria’s eyes watered at the idea of her best friend being anything less than perfect.

“No, no, sweetheart, Uncle Eros is very nice, he just did one thing that wasn’t very nice. Just because a person does one mean thing doesn’t mean they’re not a nice person,” Hades explained.

Macaria nodded her head, pretending to understand. “Uh, okay, Dad. Keep going.”

“Anyway, I found Mama, uh… sleeping in my car. She was… napping. So I took her back to my house and let her sleep there for the night.”

Macaria gasped. “Oh no! You _kidnapped_ her, Dad?”

“What? No! I didn’t kidnap her, Macaria!” Hades said, a little louder than he intended.

“Then why’d you bring her back to your house without asking her? Isn’t that kidnapping?”

Hades put his head in his hands. As glad as he was that Macaria knew about stranger danger, that particular life lesson was coming back to bite him in the ass in this specific moment.

He took a deep breath. “Sweetheart, Mama was very, very tired. And dr-- uh, sick. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn’t know where she lived, and I didn’t even realize she was in my car until I got home. So I let her sleep in my guest room so that she would be less sick and tired in the morning. Does that make sense?”

Macaria shot her father a skeptical look; she didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Okay, Dad.”

Hades glanced at his watch. Macaria had managed to drag out her bedtime an hour past what it usually was. He decided to wrap things up. “Anyway, Mama woke up the next morning and she felt much better. And she met all my dogs--”

“She met Cerby?” Macaria asked excitedly.

“Yep, she met Cerby. And we lived happily ever after. The end.”

Macaria was not taking the bait. “So, you just got married right after that? In the morning? After you kidnapped her?”

“I didn’t-- no. We didn’t get married right after that. And I didn’t kidnap her, sweetheart, I tried to help her out.”

“So you didn’t live happily ever after, then?”

“Well, not right away. In real life, you don’t usually get your happily-ever-after immediately. Your mama and I had to get to know each other and we became friends and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend and then we got married. A long time after we met each other.”

Macaria was silent for several moments. Hades smiled softly; it seemed his explanation had finally satisfied her need to know.

However, Macaria seemed intent to stay awake. “So, how’d you become boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Well, we, uh… we worked together for a while.”

“Oh, so like, you did the same job together?”

“Kind of. I was her boss, and she worked for me.”

Macaria yawned. “Oh, okay, Dad. Well, goodnight.”

Hades couldn’t believe it-- she’d dropped it! A wave of relief crashed over him. How had he managed to avoid any more questions about his relationship with Persephone? He thought for sure that Macaria would question him about the whole boss-intern relationship. Did she really not want to know anything else? He’d somehow bypassed all the uncomfortable details. Sure, his daughter now thought he was a kidnapper, but other than that, this conversation had gone surprisingly well.

Hades slowly stepped onto the carpet, careful not to disturb her. He kissed his daughter on the forehead once more. “I love you, Pomegranate. Goodnight.”

“Love you, too, Dad,” Macaria said, wrapping her tiny arms around him.

Hades walked away without a sound. He opened the door just a crack so that the light of the hallway lit up just a sliver of Macaria’s sleeping face. He smiled back at the young goddess-- his daughter-- clutching the stuffed dog to her chest.

How had he managed to create something so innocent? So inquisitive? So beautiful? So wonderful? With these questions running through his mind, he set one foot into the hallway.

“Wait, Dad!”

Hades turned back around.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Just one more question!”

Hades leaned against the doorway. “Anything,” he answered gently.

“How much older are you than Mama?”

So much for the uncomfortable details.

“Goodnight, Macaria.”


End file.
